There are many industrial applications in which remote control technology can be developed or implemented to maximize efficiency and safety. It is believed that one area in which such technology can be created is that of traffic control in construction or other areas with vehicular traffic.
Traditionally, in construction zones, accident areas or the like, human flag people have been used to provide indications of traffic flow status and the like. In many cases a two sided paddle-like sign is used, providing the flag person with two indications of status they can provide to vehicles moving in their proximity (for example two signs indicating STOP or PROCEED etc.) Many different types of signs have been developed and used over time in this regard.
One of the primary risks associated with human flagging of traffic is simply the danger associated with the position of the flagman in vehicular traffic. Often the flagman finds themselves standing in fast-moving or erratic traffic, which can be dangerous and in fact many flag people have been killed or seriously injured over the years in these types of jobs. If there was a way to minimize the likelihood of personal injury in traffic flagging applications it is believed this would be considered desirable in industry. If there were a way of simplifying traffic control or flagging within a moving work zone which also maximized human safety, this would be desired as a means of extricating some of the human workers from such areas as road construction zones, traffic control areas around accidents and special events, etc.
A further complicating factor in the flagging or control of traffic arises in a moving work zone—for example, while many traffic control areas for example around an accident, traffic restriction or the like are stationary—that is to say they do not move during their placement—other traffic control zones can be moving. For example if a work crew is paving or otherwise servicing a road surface with moving equipment, the entire crew and work zone may move steadily along the road surface as they work, resulting in the need for traffic control signage and personnel to stay in proximity to the work area. A human flag person would simply walk along the road surface or drive a vehicle between temporary stopping locations or the like, to maintain their position in relation to the work area. In certain applications, safety concerns for the flagperson mandate the placement of temporary road signage, which then needs to be moved along the road as the work zone moves as well.
Either in a moving work zone, or as the lineup of traffic constricted in the area extends, the visibility of the traffic control signs or flagperson decreases. A moveable sign would be desireable from the perspective of the maximization of visibility and safety, since the mobile controller could move along the traffic line with another mobile or even a stationary controller at the front of the line. This would allow for the mobile controller to remain at the front of the traffic line.
There have been attempts at automating the traffic flagging process in the past but they appear limited to the stationary placement of a traffic control or indication apparatus in a particular work zone. For example, the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,313 discloses a stationary platform with a remote controlled vertical paddle sign thereon, which can be remotely triggered to change its indication. This would allow an operator to not be in direct proximity and in a risk area while operating a traffic flagging indicator. However the utility of this device is limited in any kind of a traffic control situation where it is desirable or required to move the flagging apparatus during a working session between physical ground locations. If it was required to move or set up the flagging apparatus in the manner disclosed in said patent, erection or placement of the apparatus at a chosen location is a required task. If the device needs to be moved, it needs to be taken out of service, moved to the new selected location and reactivated.
Other attempts at traffic control or flagging apparatus in the prior art, to address the situation of a moving work zone or the like, comprise traffic control signs either mounted or towed by a motor vehicle. The necessity for the flagperson to have an extra motor vehicle at the construction site, and in the traffic pattern, is again less than optimal from a safety as well as a resource utilization perspective. In addition, it has been shown that tow vehicles left hitched to flagging devices tend to mask the silhouette of the auto flaggers, reducing the visual impact and resulting in some drivers tending to pass around the auto-flagger, rendering the device far less effective.
If it were possible to create a wireless remote controlled mobile traffic control or flagging device that allowed for the change of a traffic indicator to oncoming traffic without the need for a human attendant to be present tending the traffic indicator directly or otherwise exposed to the danger of oncoming traffic this would be desireable.
Furthermore if it were possible to create a wireless remote controlled mobile traffic control or flagging device that could work in stationary as well as moving work or control zones, this would be further desirable from the perspective of further limiting the need or the presence of human traffic control personnel on the surface in oncoming traffic for as much of the time as possible.